Rika's Story
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: This ninja's looks could steal your heart just as fast as he can steal your wallet. This is the story of Rika Tanii, an expert thief of small stature looking to find his place among Konoha's shinobi. Please rate and review. If you don't like OC stories or homosexuals then bugger off. Rated M for language, and slight adult themes.


**Naruto- Rika's Story**

**Chapter 1- Codename: Nezumi**

If you make fun of me because of my size or how skinny I am, don't, because of you do, I've already won. Yes, it is true, I look like a child, but that is my advantage when it comes to my profession as a shinobi. It is due to a condition I was born with that Look the way I do, and it serves me well. My name is Rika. I am a thief. It is my job to go where powerful shinobi can't to retrieve items of value such as documents or items of great power or importance. Trust me, it pays well.

My condition has made me stop aging and growing at the age of 7, but if you took a sample of my blood as Tsunade has done, it will reveal that I am actually 23. It is strange but it goes to show that youth has it's advantages. My size and my light weight make me very fast. I could steal your wallet in less than the blink of an eye. Shinobi use chakra for all purposes, I use mine for practical reasons. For example, I use chakra to give me x-ray vision, night vision, and even finding an enemy's Achilles heel.

As a thief, you have to learn to deal with your opponents as quickly as possible, which is a part of my rules. Rule 1: 'Keep your eye on the prize'. Lots of thieves don't last very long because they don't follow this rule. They spend too much time worrying about the security that they loose track of their objectives. A thief has to always keep his focus on the objective, and obtain it by any means necessary. Keep one thing in mind on this rule, there will be times you will have to take a life.

Rule 2: 'Be prepared for anything'. It sounds very vague, but well, that's the point. This means that you must use anything you can to your advantage. Depending on the value of the objective at hand, security will always vary in scope. Now there is a flip side to this rule in the world of professional thievery, in being prepared you have to think ahead. You have to lay out both a plan of entry, and a plan of escape. Other than rule 1, I tend to think of this as being more important than Rule 1.

Finally the last rule. Rule 3: 'Don't get distracted'. It sounds like Rule 1 all over again, but this is different. There will be times when the building holding the item of importance is booby-trapped. On my record, about 5 out every 10 buildings I have to infiltrate have been rigged with traps or explosives. If there is that shiny red button, don't push that damn button otherwise you get a bowl full of candy. I am kidding. you will die on the spot! But it does not mean you can't have a personal life.

My personal life is very lonely. Sure at first I am an apple to the eyes of girls, but once they find out the kind of person I am, they leave and look at me in disgust. If you have not figured it out by now, yes I am gay. I like men, simple as that. Due to the way I look, it seems near impossible for me to find 'Mr. Right'. Sometimes I wonder if he even exists. No one in the world is perfect, I am an expert thief, but I am not the perfect person. If there was one thing I want to do, it's fall in love.

When I look in the mirror in the morning, I like myself for who and what I am. I know being a thief is not the most regal profession to have on a resume, but it keeps the food on my table and a roof over my head. I can't grow anymore, nor can I age. This condition I have is a double-edged sword, but I am strong. I have gotten through this pain, and left it in the dust. I am confident in my looks, and my abilities. Sure I get picked on by guys like Naruto, but they are just simple words to me.

One day in the market, it came to me. I was smitten by a man. He had grey hair and a soft friendly look in his eye. In Kakashi, I finally found someone who was taking me seriously for my abilities. He would ruffle my hair, and say good job with a smile under his cowl when I completed a successful mission. I would talk with him and the other ANBU even if some of them called me 'chibi'. It did not matter to me, as long as I was with him I was happy. Could I ever find more in him? Probably not.

I have my place in this village. Would it be by his side? I hope so one day. I swear, he could probably lift me up with one hand. But given his reputation, being around someone like me would probably tarnish it. I'll never know. Maybe there is a side of him I don't know? I am used to these lonely nights, where I hope to find the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. my body will not age, but my mind may crumble. I do not know what will become of me in the far future. Only time will tell.

Until then I have one thing to say...Catch me if you can.

**Official Character Spreadsheet**

**Name: Rika Tanii  
**

**Sex: Male**

**Alias: 'Nezumi'**

**Place of Birth: Konohagakure  
**

**Current Residence: Konohagakure  
**

**Birthday: June 12,  
**

**Age: 23 (Looks 7)**

**Eyes: Brown  
**

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Height: 4'8 **

**Weight: 45lbs**

**Profession: Thief**

**Appearance: Don't let his child-like looks and big brown eyes fool you, Rika is an expert thief. His short height and light weight allow him to get into places most ninja can't. His black hair is short, and slightly on the spiky side and very tanned skin. Her wears the Konoha colors with slightly baggy dark blue knee-length shorts.  
**

**Weapons: Speed  
**

**Fighting Style: Taijutsu  
**

**Special Abilities: Chakra-enhanced night vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to take out opponents quickly by exposing their Achilles heels.  
**

**Alignment: Good**

**Friends: Kakashi (whom he has a secret crush on)  
**

**Enemies: "Too many to count"**

**Likes: Tofu, Swimming & Diving (and is very good at it)  
**

**Dislikes: Onions**


End file.
